You Are My Priority
by Sad Olive
Summary: Caroline drives Klaus back to his mansion and they come to an understanding. Set during the second half of Season 4.


**Hello dear readers, I'm so excited for the premiere of TVD4 tonight! I was inspired to write a one-shot of our favorite couple. **

**Premise: Set during the second half of Season 4. Klaus has agreed to help the gang fight against the new evil in town. Caroline was used as bait and Klaus saved her from getting hurt. At the end of the day Caroline gave Klaus a ride back to his mansion.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

Caroline gripped her steering wheel as she mustered courage to say what she wanted to say to him.

"Thank you for helping us today, Klaus. …And thank you for not hurting my friends."

Klaus sat in the passenger seat of her car. He appeared to be relaxed but the entire drive over to his mansion the ride had been quiet and tense. Normally he would start a conversation to charm her or to learn something new about her. He only wanted to know her. Apart from a few stolen kisses, he didn't dare touch her while he was in Tyler's body. After Bonnie placed him back in his own body he gave Caroline space. He knew that's what she needed.

From then on, he watched. He watched his doppelganger complete the transition and then continue the love triangle that was between her and the Salvatore brothers. He watched the witch slowly turn dark. He watched his family settle into their new lives in Mystic Falls. He watched many things. He watched all of Caroline's friends but he paid attention to her and Tyler's relationship. Like he told her, the small town boy was not enough for her and it led to their break up.

He didn't want to help her friends but it was the only way he felt he could watch over her. The thought of her unprotected made him upset and worried, especially when he was extremely capable of keeping her safe.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he replied to her with a small smile. He then opened the car door and stepped out. He didn't turn around to look at her as he walked up his driveway toward his front door.

Caroline frowned. _Jeez what's his problem? _She knew exactly what was bothering him but she didn't want to face it. Not yet. She couldn't even admit it to herself. Still, his abrupt departure left her uneasy. She felt obligated to comfort him or question him or just yell at him. _Unbelievable._

With that she shut off her car engine and then used her vamp speed to flash in front of him, completely stopping him from reaching his door. They stood facing each other in the middle of his driveway.

"Hey. What's your problem?" she scowled.

"Not tonight, Caroline," he said sternly as he began to walk around her.

She cut him off again. "What do you mean 'Not Tonight'? It's always 'Talk to me Caroline….Get to know me Caroline…' Well I'm talking so you talk back!"

He crossed his arms and locked his eyes with hers. "And what would you like me to say?"

"I don't know. Tell me why you're upset!" she clenched her eyes shut to calm herself, "Klaus, I really want to know. Please just talk to me."

He looked into her pleading eyes and he couldn't deny her request. He growled. "I despise your friends, Caroline. You thanked me for not hurting them but that doesn't mean I don't want to."

She instantly became worried. "What do you mean? I don't"

"You deserve better. Do you not see that? You should be a priority, not pretty bait."

She winced at him calling her 'bait'. In truth, it was the only way she thought she could help. Her low self-esteem wouldn't permit any other thoughts.

"Klaus, I,…I"

He took a step closer to her and lowered his voice. It was just above a whisper as he searched her eyes. "Do you truly not see?" His eyes pierced into her as he studied her lovely features "I don't understand your loyalty to them when they constantly leave you unprotected."

"I can take care of myself," she told him confidently even though his close proximity made her thoughts hazy.

"You're not invincible, sweetheart."

"Oh and you are, right?" she fumed while she tightened her arms around herself.

"Correct."

"Urgh! You're so full of yourself!"

"But I'm not lying am I?" he smirked.

"Why do you care? Why do my relationships with my friends matter to you?"

He wasted no time in his answer. "Do you realize you could have died today had I not been there? And not one of them showed concern for you. Not one of them asked if you were all right. One stake, Caroline! A single bite from a werewolf, that's all it takes! That, or this," he said as he grabbed her hand that she wore her daylight ring on, "Without this you'll be gone in a matter of minutes! Gone! And I won't have that, Caroline, I refuse to let that happen."

"Why?" she yelled back as she tried and failed to tug her hand away, "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"I care about you."

"Urgh!" she pushed at him but he didn't budge.

"What is making you more upset, Caroline? Hmm. The fact that your friends leave you to stand on your own or the fact that it is me who sincerely cares for your well-being?"

"Let go of me, Klaus."

He released her. "Answer my question."

She clenched her hands into fists at her sides as she took a step away from him. "You're not good, Klaus."

He took a step forward. "I am good to you."

"You lied to me while you were in Tyler's body."

"I never took advantage of yours though."

"Everything you do is for your own benefit."

"Your survival benefits me."

"_Benefits you?_"

"Your survival is my priority," he clarified.

"You don't do favors unless you want something in return."

"My protection over you is not a favor, love."

"Oh yeah, what is it then? Sympathy? Amusement? Just a challenge?" she listed as her eyes began to gloss. She turned her face away from him and fixed her stare on the beauty of his mansion.

He sighed and took hold of her chin and made her look at him. "My protection over you is necessary. Not because my strength overwhelms yours but because my feelings for you won't allow me to do otherwise. I need you alive so that I can continue to try to win you over," he brought his hands to the sides of her face and gently wiped away her tears she didn't want to shed, "I cannot stand the thought of losing you and never have been able to say you were mine. It would be a shame for the world to lose something so beautiful," he whispered as he finished.

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

He stroked her hair as he became lost in her beauty once again.

She took a deep breath and brought her hands to rest on his chest. "You can be really sweet when you want to be, can't you?" she asked as she studied his handsome face.

"I can be a lot of things, love. I'm always honest with you though." His hands were now resting gently on her hips, keeping her close to him.

"I know," she admitted. Her fingers played with the fabric of his jacket. "I fight so hard for them," she breathed, "and it's never enough." She choked on a sob she was trying to hold back.

He sighed and pulled her into his embrace as she cried. She was hurt and he understood the rejection she felt. They stood on his driveway, him holding her, him comforting her and she accepting him and his warmth.

"You're more than enough for me, Caroline."

She cried harder at his words because she knew it was true. Of course it was true. He didn't deserve her but he still cared for her. He was falling for her and she knew. She, no matter how many times she denied it, understood him. And so she cared for him even though she was taught not to. She cared for him and she knew her feelings for him were growing deeper. Her heart was opening up to him slowly, ever so slowly and he was waiting ever so patiently.

His arms held her close to him as she began to calm. He kissed her temple. "Better?" he asked.

She inhaled his comforting scent and nodded against his chest. "Yes," she whispered. She looked up at him, "Thank you, Niklaus."

He placed his hand on the side of her face, gently cupping it. He leaned towards her, his eyes flicking to her lips and then back at her eyes, letting her know what he wanted to do, giving her time to pull away.

She didn't. Instead she waited. And for the first time in a long time she became excited. Something inside her had awakened. After weeks of mayhem, weeks of being scared, she felt imminent warmth.

He pressed his lips to hers gently. Savoring the moment. Her hands crept up his chest and then around his neck as his hold on her tightened. His lips moved against hers perfectly. Expertly and tenderly. His hand on her face tangled in her hair as he pressed his body to hers.

Her tongue traced his bottom lip making him gasp and she deepened the kiss. He let her take charge for a while but then invaded her mouth, enjoying her sweetness.

They broke apart for a moment, breathing hard, and gazed at each other. He could tell she was questioning her own actions. "You are my priority, Caroline." He said once more as he brought his mouth down to hers again. She answered his kiss immediately. He felt her arms around him tighten.

They kissed for a long time and the world around them stopped. Nothing else mattered except the feel of theirs lips against each other. She felt safe with him. She felt wanted. Truly wanted. She felt like she belonged. He felt whole.

He pulled away from her again. "Say the word, sweetheart, and I'll take you away from here." He wrapped both his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

Caroline widened her eyes at the realization that she was the reason why he remained in town. As if reading her mind he spoke her thoughts. "I'm not leaving without you."

"I know," she whispered against his shoulder. She broke away from him and he reluctantly let her go. "I'm not ready."

"I know, Caroline. I know," he said as his fingers brushed the tips of her hair, "But I'm waiting." He smirked.

She smiled back at him. At his persistence.

"Goodnight, Klaus," she said and turned to walk back to her car.

He grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. "Be careful." He crushed his lips to hers again and she kissed him back. She pulled away and touched his face.

"I will," she smiled again.

He let her walk back to her car and he remained smiling on his driveway. He watched her drive away but he knew he would see her again tomorrow.

**Reviews are always appreciated. And they say you love Klaroline and you're excited for the new season. Yay! :]**


End file.
